The Favorite Fluffy
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: Jacob is babysitting a very energetic Nessie. She's his little queen, he is her court jester. A simple question earns him a new place in her heart, and she in his. No romance, due to Nessie's age, but plenty of friendship and lots of love. Oneshot. R&R!


**So this is a little oneshot to hold some people over until I process and re-edit my new chapters for Those Three Words and Learning, Trusting, Loving. I don't own anything you recognize, I have no intentions of plagurizing, and I look forward to a few reviews. **

"Jacob! Help me with my Hello Kitty shirt!" a struggling Nessie demanded, fighting the cloth that held her tiny arms. She stood in her little girl panties, attempting to pull her nightgown over her head.

Jacob smiled affectionately and peeled the cloth from her arms, adjusting it so she could slip into it easily. "What were you trying to do, baby girl? Turn yourself into a mummy?"

The child crossed her arms indignantly, pouting at her babysitter. "No! And Daddy said that mummies were from Egypt and I'm _not_ from Egypt."

Jacob laughed at her literal perception. At the tender age of a eleven months, she had the body and mind of your average five year old. He was babysitting for Edward and Bella's anniversary, much to Nessie's joy, and was currently getting her ready for bed. They were at the Cullen mansion, in Nessie's room in a part of the house that the wolves could handle being in without smelling bleach (though they were all almost used to the scent, as the vampires were nearly adapted as well). One moment she'd be stubborn as hell and want to do everything on her own, the next she'd want him to help her with everything. It wasn't a problem, since at the current state of her life, she needed an older brother. His feelings for her was affection one would describe as platonic, possibly a love for a baby sister or niece, or even a daughter. In his mindset, she was his little queen and he was her court jester, ready at her disposal. "I'm sorry, Nessie."

"It's okay, Jacob; I still love you," she said, throwing her skinny arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

He hugged her back, laughing and saying, "I love you, too. Now it's time for bed."

She nodded, letting go of him. "Okay. Will you fix it for me, Jacob?"

He obliged, as always, but the toddler had a trick up her sleeve. She ran for it, darting around the huge room, through various obstacles. Jacob let her have her fun, chasing her around. She finally wormed her way into a small space under a table.

"Alright, alright, stop being mean," Jacob said, reaching for her.

She slid off the shelf and darted around him to her bathroom, fitted with a toddler sized sink, toilet, and a 'princess bathtub' (a refurbished claw-foot tub). She jumped into her empty tub and hid, singing out to him. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!"

He lumbered in dramatically, then squatted down to her level. "Okay, okay. Come here, you little monster."

She grinned, pressed her hand to his cheek and showed him what she wanted, then puckered up for Jacob to drop a small kiss to her lips. "I'm ready for bed now."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'll bet you are. Do you have to potty before bed?"

"Nope!"

"Then let's get your teeth brushed," he said, turning around and taking her tiny toothbrush and fruity toothpaste from her sink. He fixed it for her, then gave it to her to brush herself, then took it and re-brushed the way Bella would do. When she'd rinsed her mouth out and dried her face she grinned widely.

"Now I have pretty teeth!"

"Yes you do. Don't you want to get in bed now?"

She nodded, reaching up for him. He picked her up and carried her to her huge canopy bed, equipped with a pink comforter and any stuffed animal you could think of. "Jacob, will you tuck me in like Mommy and Daddy do?"

He smiled. "Of course." He laid her in bed, pulling her blankets up to his chest, just the way she liked. "What fluffy do you want tonight?"

"You!" she cried, reaching for him.

"Me?" he laughed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Don't you want Mr. Bun-bun or Jessie Jaguar?"

"No! I want my Jacob!" she demanded grumpily, a sure sign she was exhausted. Jacob laid down next to her obligingly, letting her snuggle up to him. Touching his cheek, she showed him a little fantasy of her dressed up like a princess riding him in his wolf-form.

"Do you want a wolf-back ride tomorrow?" he offered, putting an arm around her.

She nodded and smiled sleepily. "Night night, Jacob. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl," he whispered, holding her as she fell asleep.

He was almost asleep himself when her cries began. It wasn't unusual. She sometimes had nightmares about the Volturi, which royally pissed Jacob off. They were so harsh to such an innocent creature. _His_ Nessie was never going to be treated like that again. She thrashed in her sleep, startling Jacob this time. He picked her up and gently talked her into consciousness.

"It's okay, baby, I've got you," he cooed, walking around her room bouncing her.

She hugged him hard, letting tiny tears soak his t-shirt. "They wanted me, Jacob. They were gonna burn me like they burned the Denali peoples' sister. Jacob, why did they want to hurt me?"

There was a very minute noise at the door, where Jacob looked to. Rosalie was standing there, looking concerned. 'Is she okay?' she mouthed, looking to the crying child.

Jacob nodded minutely, mouthing 'Nightmare'. Rosalie nodded slightly, then gave him a look as to say "Call me if you need me." Nessie was the only thing the two seemed to agree on, other than cars, though the baby was more important to both. Rosalie left and Jacob continued to console the baby.

He sat down carefully in the rocking chair in the corner, letting her finish her crying. He rubbed her back and rocked her, calming her down. She stopped crying finally, after Jacob convinced her that the Volturi didn't want to hurt her, that it was just a nightmare. She sat on his lap, in his arms, whispering to him. "That's why I wanted you to be my fluffy tonight. I was scared I was gonna have a nightmare again. Can I show you it?"

"If it makes you feel better, you can show me," Jacob said, though he feared what he would see.

She pressed her tiny hand to his cheek. Instantly Jacob was witnessing a horrific scene. Nessie was being held captive by Jane, the little fire girl, while the little ringleader stoked a fire, telling her that it was just for her. The scene faded and became Jacob carrying her around. It was over.

"Jacob, I was scared."

"I know, baby. You're okay now. I'm never gonna let you go."

She sighed and wriggled her way up, standing on his thighs. "Promise you'll never let me go. You'll be my fluffy for ever and ever."

Jacob nodded, looking into her wide, serious eyes. "I promise. I'll always be your fluffy."

Nessie seemed to believe him, because the next thing he knew she was cuddled in his arms, singing to herself. She would sing herself to sleep occasionally, which Jacob found amusing. He would listen to her, sometimes joining in. When she'd successfully become too tired to sing, she touched Jacob's arm, and he was surprised to find he could read her mind. Her power was greatly developing, he knew, because he was seeing himself carry Nessie to her bed and lay back down, kissing her goodnight and going to sleep.

He chuckled and obliged, carrying her and tucking her back in, laying down and kissing her tiny lips softly, which had puckered in anticipation. "I love you, Jacob. You're the best fluffy I ever had."

He was touched. "I love you, too, Nessie. You're the best fluffy I ever had, too."

She sighed and snuggled up to him, falling asleep almost instantly. He allowed himself to sleep as well, only waking when Edward and Bella got home the next morning.

"Was she good?" Bella asked, as if that were a legitimate question. She was always good.

"She had a nightmare about the Volturi," Jacob said, letting Edward read it out of his mind. Edward also saw where her power had developed unexpectedly.

"Did she really?" he asked Jacob, who nodded proudly.

"She was too tired to do much else," Jacob explained, grinning a bit. "Oh, and she's thoroughly convinced I'm her fluffy now."

Bella giggled a bit. "That's adorable. My baby never ceases to amaze me."

She and Edward exchanged a loving glance while Jacob mimed gagging. "Okay, I'm going to get something to eat, if you two will excuse me."

A sudden rush of air and a loud 'oof' resounded through the hall as a very awake and _very_ energetic Nessie launched herself at Jacob, knocking the wind out of him.

"You weren't there!" she said accusingly, hanging off of Jacob like a monkey. "You promised that you'd be my fluffy!"

Jacob refrained from laughing and groaning in pain. "I was talking to your mommy and daddy."

She lit up even brighter, then was hanging off her father. "Daddy! Mommy! You're home! What did you do for your anniversary?"

If Bella was a human, she'd have blushed. "We watched a movie."

"Ooh, what movie?"

Edward chuckled. "A grown-up movie."

"Okay. Well, Jacob is my new fluffy. He's the best tucker inner. He played chase with me and brushed my teeth and he did everything I told him to," she said matter-of-factly. "He is the best at snuggling, too. He rocked me to sleep when I had a nightmare, then he tucked me in all over again and I had a sweet dream. I was a princess and Jacob did whatever I told him to, then I was a grown-up and he was the prince!"

Edward caught Jacob's eye over the babbling child's head. Jacob shrugged, mouthing 'You know how I feel' to reassure the overprotective vampire daddy. Edward nodded.

"He's the best fluffy in the whole world and I love him!" Nessie concluded, a serious expression on her tiny face.

"Well, I'm sure Jacob loves you, too," Bella said, taking the child in her arms.

"I know. He told me. He said I'm his favorite fluffy, too. But he's a cooler better fluffy. He can carry _me_ around. My other fluffies can't do that."

Bella and Edward both laughed at the childish intelligence their daughter displayed. Nessie seemed happy that she amused everyone, then reached for Jacob again. "I want him to be my tucker inner next time you watch a grown-up movie."

Jacob nearly exploded from containing his laughter, then said, "Okay, if your parents are okay with it, I am, too."

"Mommy, Daddy, _please_!" she begged, pouting pathetically. Edward and Bella laughed again, before agreeing, making the child cheer. "Yay! Can you watch a grown-up movie tonight?"

Jacob was unable to hold in his laughter any longer.

**A/N: Okay, review if you please. I hope this was a cute as I thought it was. **

**~Sidney**


End file.
